A Pair of Broken Wings
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi go through tough times with Krad going completely insane and Dark vanishing. Not to mention the Hikari are after both of them for some reason [Yaoi, A mix in triangle between SatoxDaixKrad]
1. Broken Wings

_At first I thought being a phantom thief was Horrible, I wanted nothing to do with it. But then it was how I met everyone I know now...it just so happens there came a down side...I blindly feel in love with my enemy and my other half is completely ignoring me...My friends are worried for my safety, even some had shown me the true feelings they had for me. I'm becoming lost with the time I stay near them, I'd try to run but they'd stop me and I'd find myself back were I started. "Daisuke, you can't keep doing this." I'd hear my other half say then the blonde would agree with him. I'd hide in my room for awhile till someone comes to my sure I'm okay. After that I try to do something then I'd find myself getting yelled at by the blonde, being told not to do that soon turning into an argument to send the blonde storming to his room and I to either be slapped or punished...I wasn't able to withstand this long ago, but after so many so called teachings I could withstand them and walk off to a different room to yell at myself for what I had done. It never came to my mind I should punish myself, I would just learn noting, because being punished by others cause a heartache that would never go away and continue to remind me of the consequences of my doings. These would have the greatest reflection on me, especially when the blonde uses them in a threat, allowing him to always come out the victor. There is this one consequence I will never forget and that was a deal I was forced to take from Krad's darker, well more like icier side._

"Daisuke...Hey Daisuke!" a girl yelled in the red headed boy's ear.

Daisuke blinked snapping out of a dreamy like state "Yes?"

"God ever since that night you've been spacing out, what's wrong?" the girl asked looking worried at him.

"Well, wouldn't you be out of it, if someone told you they truly liked you?" another girl said

"Well, I for one would go all dreamy" the girl smiled trying to make a joke to change the mood

"Oh! By the way Red, have you seen my cousin anywhere?"

_Red was another name we used for Mikon Kitou due to the fact she was a failed experiment of the Hikari's, tossed on the streets left to die until she came to Satoshi and I to try to figure out answers to her existence. She was the mix of Dark and Krad's DNA, supposing to be powerfully stronger than them in her true from that had red wings for a warning, but that proved false and now she's with us. The other girl's name is Crystal Hajime, but she's really related to the Hikari's, Satoshi's cousin. She too has a condition like ours except she transforms into the maiden of the Hikari's, Latheal. Unlike Red, she ran away from the Hikari's to live with her foster mom after her sister Lily died..._

Red shook her head lightly "Sorry Crystal, I haven't...Oh and news flash Takeshi's entrance into the class is...now."

Takeshi opened the door quickly and looked at them "Man every time! How do you girls know when I'm coming now?"

Both the girls sighed out "we just know"

Takeshi gave a look of disappointment "Well anyways..." The three of them knew what Takeshi was going to say before he could speak. It was expected to come from his mouth "Hear anything on Dark yet?"

The girls looked towards Daisuke and said no.

"God, I swear to you he's given up already. It was probably best that he never made an appearance in the first place if he's just going to give it up and..."

Daisuke stood up and started to walk blindly out of the room, Satoshi also was walking in a daze which ended up with both of them running into each other. They stayed still confused on who they ran into or was it that they did know and didn't want to move because their lips where so close together that each other felt the warmth of them. They both blushed and everyone else was stunned silent. The school bell rang and that was when Daisuke moved away from him and continued on with his way out of the room. Satoshi stayed there almost like he could still see Daisuke and the emotion he had on his face, the blush slowly fading.

"Whoa! That was..." Takeshi was the first to surprisingly say something and got cut off.

"Intense? Yeah we know..."the girls said and looked at each other to say jinx, but that was when Satoshi also, confusingly, was gone.

Daisuke continued to walk slowly down the hall as Satoshi walked up beside him "Is everything alright Dai? You look upset..."

Daisuke nodded and sort of whispered out "everything is fine..." Another set of bells went of indicting that class has started.

Satoshi looked at him, the way he sounded it was like he was going to run again "Your not going to try to run away again are you? You know its not going to work..."

Daisuke stopped walking and looked directly at Satoshi, raising his voice a bit over normal "Stop acting like Dark and Krad! That's all they do is yell at..."

Satoshi cut Daisuke off by shoving him into a wall and pinning him there "You...Yes I know, but I'm not like Krad or Dark, Dai...If I was...I would have done this when we ran into each other back there..." Satoshi allowed himself to make their lips connect completely this time, to then what came to a shock Daisuke didn't refuse to till a vision of the ice demon from Krad appeared in his head to push Satoshi away and for him to run out of the school and into the city. Satoshi watched him run off then looked at a reflection of himself in a window and narrowed his eyes a bit "I am nothing like Krad...Nothing at all..." He said sighed as he closed his eyes to reopen them walking back to the classroom.


	2. Deal

_I never thought Satoshi would kiss me like that...Right in brad daylight at school...and us talking so loud about Dark and Krad would have been extremely hard to understand if someone hear us. Not to mention the fact we'd be in huge trouble with people like the police, reporters, or most of all fan girls...It was a good while before I stopped running. I stopped somewhere between an alley way and home, that was because I saw him._

Daisuke blinked seeing someone familiar ahead "Krad, what are you"

Krad smirked lightly seeing him then it fade as he came closer "Your supposed to be in school...My little Niwa"

Daisuke's eyes widen hearing him say his name like that, he went to make a run for it, but Krad hit him so hard it was enough to make Daisuke get knocked down to the ground wincing like a knife has just been stabbed into his side.

The smirk came back to Krad's face seeing that Daisuke did know it was him and not the other Krad he knew "So you do remember me? But did you remember the deal we had"

Daisuke looked at him to wince slightly "There was no deal! You just made it"

"Tsk...Tsk... I directly remember you saying that you would separate Krad and Dark like I asked and then I would leave you alone, but if you failed...you would belong to me. Am I not right?" Krad grinned seeing the fear on Daisuke's face grow after he said that.

Daisuke shifted his position after awhile to get up but it soon failed due to the fact Krad knocked him back down and pinned him to the ground "Niwa...your failure will be forgot, just a couple of things..." A couple of feathers appeared around Daisuke's wrist as he moved his away from his wrist and up his side to make the boy shiver and bite his lower lip to turn away "You'll forget all about your wings...and the idea on who you were the only thing you'll remember is that you are mine!" after saying that he dig his nails into the boys side making him scream in pain.

Daisuke pulled against the feather trying to save himself from the pain in his side he yelled out at him to stop it only to have the pain increase. Krad leaned against him some to kiss him lightly on the lips a bit and lick them when he pulled away making the boy turn away from him once more clenching his fists wishing someone would come and save him.

Krad looked at him oddly "You have the taste of my tamer..." grins a bit taking his nails out of his side and lightly dragged them over Daisuke's chest caressing him a bit "I guess after I do this, my tamer will have his lesson as well" he dig his nail down the middle of Daisuke's chest making him scream as he torn into his flesh once more like a small knife. Tears started falling down his cheeks thinking to himself a lot, couldn't Dark hear him yelling like he was, isn't he feeling the pain he was receiving...where the world could he be right now at this time he needed him the most. His vision started to blur as Krad continue doing what he was doing mumbling soft unknown words in a different language, the only words he knew that came out were Black wings and dark. Krad brought his finger to the mid-side of his chest now and looked at the pained boy "No one to save you...no one to call...your going to forget your own memories Niwa and there's nothing you can do" he dug his nail into his flesh once more dragging it slowly against his chest making him scream once more. The blood from the fleshly made cuts bled through his shirt making an incomplete cross. Tears continued to run down Daisuke's cheeks struggling his hardest to get away from him, he heard running and soon felt Krad get shoved off of him his vision was so blurred he could only see light blue hair and knew it was Satoshi.

Krad growled angrily and shoved his tamer off himself being tackled by him "Your to late Satoshi! There's nothing you can do now" A rain started to fall upon the scene, Daisuke laid on the ground struggling to keep awake wincing greatly, when Satoshi tackled Krad off of him Krad's nail completely cut acrossed his chest to finish the bloody cross.

Satoshi glared and yelled at Krad "What did you do to him!" Krad just gave an evil grin making Satoshi grab him by the shirt "What did you do"

Krad looked at his tamer "You'll soon find out" he glanced over to Daisuke seeing his work was finished and the boys eyes started to fade out in color, he glanced back at him tamer before looking at him confused some blinking a bit his head hurting some "why does my head hurt..." he said rubbing it light.

Satoshi looked at him disbelieved into what was happened then ran quickly over to side to shake him softly "Daisuke! Daisuke stay up Dai! I'm sorry for before I really am just don't go anywhere!" Daisuke looked at him hearing his voice and mumbled out 's.a.t.o' before closing his eyes to lay motionless he continued to think hard seeing that some of his memories were slipping away.  
Satoshi continued to yell at him trying to get him to wake picking him up holding him really close "Daisuke! Please!" Krad glanced over to his tamer and Daisuke seeing the cross on the boy's chest, his eyes widen "Why didn't you stop him sooner"

Satoshi glanced over to Krad "What do you mean...and I was at school for a bit before I decide to come find him"

Krad blinks some slightly confused why were they out of school in the first place "Alright spill it, why are you two playing hooky from school again?" points to Daisuke "And what was he doing alone! You know very well he can't be out here with the Hikari looking for him"

Satoshi looked down at Daisuke sort of depressed about the matter "I did something he didn't like and said bad things to him and he just ran...I was so mad at him for the while and now I don't even know what's wrong with him...what did he do to him"

Krad gazed at them for a bit then walked over to lightly lift Daisuke's head and looked at the cross again "Its a memory spell...he's making Daisuke forget everything...meaning everyone he knows is a complete stranger to him"

Satoshi looked at Krad stunned and a bit speechless "Is there anything we can do to keep them"  
Krad looked at his tamer "Pray to god that Daisuke knows who he's listening to...now listen get out of this rain...I don't need you two getting sick right now..." takes Daisuke from Satoshi cradling him a bit so he doesn't make the wounds on him worse than they already were, Starting to walk home with Satoshi silently walking at his side watching Daisuke the whole time regretting on what he's done and not making it sooner.


	3. Kidnapped

_I didn't mean to do the thing I did or to say the words I said...Daisuke you can't leave me because of just that...I know my actions where wrong now and I'm regretting that...What do I have to do to get you back from that spell that stupid spell that makes me a complete stranger to you know...this is all my fault...So I promise you Daisuke...I'll get you back!_

With Daisuke laying motionless in his bed, Satoshi just sat next to his bed watching over him. A door downstairs was hearing slamming and Krad's figured appeared in the doorway of the little tamers room.

Krad leaned against the doorway looking at his tamer never seeing him act like this before but then again it was the same for him, why did he care what was going on wasn't it really his main purpose to get rid of Dark and his tamer and he finally got him.

Satoshi had his glass off and set on a table next to him, there was a strange book sitting in his lap below his elbows which were promptly placed on his knees to have more support in keeping his head up as he watched over Daisuke. He saw Krad in the corner of his eye not really wanting to have anything to do with him at the moment, but the speaks in a soft depressed tone of voice "He didn't take it as you expected, did he"

The blonde closed his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest relaying more on to the leaning of the door then on his own two feet "No he took it just as I planned...but I still don't get why your taking more interest into that boy than me"

Satoshi's gaze moved over to him "Don't start that again...If I remember correctly your the one who was growing more attached to Dark"

Krad glanced up with a icy glare as a fair warning to drop it "You know if I wanted to I could end this all right now, and you'd be mine again"

Satoshi clenched the book in his lap and glared at the blonde angel "You will not lay a hand on him, you hear me"

Krad smirked seeing his tamer getting usually frustrated, standing up straight to walk over towards the bed "Yes his crimson color of his blood is just screaming to come out of that little body of his, and you know Mister Satoshi...he will never remember you after he wakes up, he's forgotten all he's known."

Satoshi stood up as he came closer "He'll remember me and then remember everything! I know he will"

Krad just shook his head lifting his tamers chin up a bit making him look directly in his eyes "Yes but when I'm through with the boy, he'll never want to talk to anyone ever again" Just then Satoshi's eyes shut about being traced into a spell and fell straight to the ground, a slight chuckle was heard as the blonde looked to the motionless Daisuke "Your time has come...Niwa"

With that he scooped the red headed boy out of the bed with the covers wrapped around him. The blonde walked over to the window and unlocked it forcefully kicking the window open and taking off into the sky with the covered up tamer. The small red head remained unconscious the whole way and it had to be hours after the first incident. Thus he would have to wake up anytime soon making the blonde continuing to watch over him every once in awhile till he made it to what everyone says the forbidden place or in other words the Hikari Estate.

* * *

The school bells rang out the warning of five minutes and the girls were getting worried that Satoshi and Daisuke have not come back to class yet. Crystal and Red looked at each other in the halls before stopping to chat. Both of them at the same time asked the same question "Have you seen Daisuke and Satoshi?" They blinked and shook there head.

Red sighed and looked out the window "Maybe they skipped out and went home like they did last time"

Crystal pondered his fist in her hand "My cousin is going to be in so much trouble then"

Red looked back at her and nodded "As well as Daisuke, they most of went home. They know the rules, so what do you say we do the same"

Crystal nodded "Mhm...hurry cause here comes those twins again and I'm really not in the mood for them right now" They quickly hurried off out of the school becoming rather nervous as they lost both Krad and Daisuke's presences "Red did you feel that"

Red looked at her worriedly "Yeah its like Daisuke and Krad just disappeared! And speaking of which I can barely make out Satoshi.."

Crystal gasped and then looked back her "You cant"

Red shook he head light "No I really can't...He's at the house though this I can tell"

Crystal then ran ahead "Then what are you waiting for! Lets hurry up!" Red nodded following after her as they quickly hurried home. They looked all over to house to find Satoshi in Daisuke's room laying on the floor and a smashed window. "Satoshi!" They ran over to aid him and Crystal gently shook him to get him up.

Satoshi's blue eyes opened to the blur of their faces but could tell who they were, after that he remembered what happened and shot up yelling "Krad!" He found himself really too late as he noticed Daisuke was not in the bed and the blonde was not around anymore.

The girls watched him confused unsure of what happened then that's when Crystal stood up and asked softly "What happened Sato"

Satoshi looked at the girls not really in the mood to telling what happened and simply put it as Krad being a kidnapper and has stolen Daisuke or is pretty much about to steal him completely remember the deal that Daisuke has made with the demon within Krad...Why did he have to promise such a thing, the only thing he could keep to himself was his entire being as Satoshi thought of it, but he was the only one to know this and he made a promise to Daisuke he wouldn't tell anyone else so he was going to keep it that way. Satoshi looked at the ground "Kuraddo is back..."


	4. The Estate

_This is it...this is were the black wings will lose his tamer forever, if all goes well and you do not return._

Daisuke laid asleep in the hunters arms as they reached the front doors of the estate. Krad didn't even have to open the door for some odd reason it opened itself like someone was waiting for him.  
The indeed was some people waiting for his return. Kei Hiwatari was at the top of the stairs with another person, a young lady not even half his age, standing on his side. Kei grinned seeing him placing his hand on the rail and the other in the air as of a welcome to my fabulous place "Well, well ,well. If it isn't our dearest slave Krad Hikari"

Krad glances up to the one calling out his name covering the redheaded boy some from view "Yes now if you don't mind I'd like to go.." The girl next to Kei walked down the stairs and towards the blonde. Krad blinked watching her "Lady Hikari"

_(Alright time to explain another character! Lady Hikari is what it actually seems as. She is a Hikari with no actually known truth to her side since she would do as she wanted. With Kei wanting to have everything in the world I've decided to bring Miss. Hikari or rather Lady do to the fact she runs the entire Hikari family. To make a long story short she was brought back through a painting like Towa pretty much)_

The young woman moved close enough to see Daisuke "I thought so..." her cold eyes looked into Krad's with a wondering look "Why did you bring the young Niwa here"

This caught Kei's attention making him release the railing and come straight down to see the redhead, Krad looked a them both before handing the boy to Kei "Do what you want with him...I have no use for him while he's sleeping"

Kei did catch the boy having him alone whine slightly, his deep red eyes opened slightly only to have a blurred vision. He felt his chin being lifted up by someone too lazy to figure out who it was. "He looks more awake to me than asleep" The one lifting his chin up was the Hikari.

Krad glanced at the boy finding out that he was starting to wake "So he is...and I should care why"  
Kei glared at the blonde figuring something was up "Why do you not care for him much now? When you were dieing to protect him with Satoshi"

Krad waved it off and started walking away into the house "I just don't, he shouldn't remember anything anyw..." Krad paused and the all looked to the redhead as he slurred out Satoshi's name.

Kei shook his head some "Want to say that again? It looks like he does"

Krad growled turning around glaring darkly at Kei "He shouldn't! That spell was meant to last forever"

Miss Hikari grinned watching the boy "You know I want to try something of my own now then...if he can overcome your memory spell then this should work. Kei go get those handcuffs we've been working on, we can test them out on his while he's here and Krad. I need you to go to your room and lock him up good"

Krad nodded giving a slight bow of respect "Yes Lady Hikari.." He took Daisuke from Kei, carrying him to a white room with red blood stains all over the walls and floors. White feathers could be since about the scene drenched in blood trying them slightly red, and all sorts of chains were found about in the room.

Daisuke continued to whine more as he was forced to stand starting to wake more, with the feeling of cold steel that was felt around his wrists. It was the cuffs that Kei was sent to get as all three of the were in the room. Daisuke looked at the faces still out of it "Who.. what am I..."

Miss Hikari made Krad move away from the boy with a simple snap and point to a different direction and Kei to move out of the room with one little look "First off you are Daisuke Niwa right? The only youngest member of the clan"

Daisuke did hear the voice, it was like Satoshi's but more of his stepfather's tone. Being in the daze still he gave a slight nod. Lady Hikari smirked seeing that he was still dazed out "Good then, you can refer to me as Lady Hikari, little Niwa and if your a good boy and do as I tell you nothing will happen to you. Do you understand"

Starting to come around after hearing Hikari and Daisuke knew he had to get up "What do you want with me"

Krad glanced back at Lady Hikari seeing and awkward grin on her face "You my dear are my next project, you are the key to my longest lasting experiment that has never been actually completed"

Daisuke backed from her and shook his head, the memory charm Krad casted on him did not actually complete itself due to Satoshi interfering with it. "No! I won't.." He backed into the wall as Krad slammed him into it pinned him there with a three finger grasp on his tongue making the redhead wince greatly trying to get his tongue from the grip only having it tightened.

Lady Hikari snickered watching Daisuke show his pain "You know Krad...why don't you just show the little one how we deal with those who smart mouth back, it would be a great lesson to him."

Krad glanced at her the same grin from before came back to his face "I believe I will, and there's also our deal to uphold" he remove his fingers from Daisuke's mouth, Daisuke stand silent with widened eyes wishing he would have listened to Krad and just stayed away. He let his head fall some after his tongue was let go only to have it lifted up again, being forced to look at the golden cat-like eyes of the blonde "You do know what I'm talking about or you wouldn't be silent right now would you?"

Daisuke attempted to shakes his head free only to be stopped again by Krad lips connected with his, he felt pressure on his jaw forcing him to let go of his tightened teeth and the others tongue to enter inside his mouth forcefully. Lady Hikari watched before leaving the room closing the door looking to Kei who was leaning against the door "Wake the rest of them...without Krad protection Dark doesn't stand a chance and nor does or little projects"

Kei looked at her and nodded getting off the wall "But what about Satoshi"

A great smirk came acrossed her face as she started to walk away "That boy will have no choice but to come...After all we have Niwa"

Kei watched her go off before walking do the hall himself and look into the room with many paintings around "She's planning to reactivate the Black Wings..." he looked at the paintings and snapped his fingers making forms appear in front of them "I...Lady Hikari has a direct order! She wants you to retrieve Red, and Crystal Hikari, my son Satoshi and if at all possible Dark Mousy...You will not come back without failure! Those who do will be punished!" Without further ado the images left the room and did as they were told without saying a word.


	5. Help!

_The endless vows make me want to control the world, with you as my prey and with me as the hunter, your life will be mine. An eternity of waiting for just this moment has finally come, you will bare through this and wear my cross even if it kills you._

After being left alone Krad kept with Daisuke, the crimson eyes of the boy just stared at the blonde being forced into what seemed to be the kiss of a devil. A free hand could be felt going up underneath his shirt, gentle tracing fingers along his side scratching into him slightly but not enough to bleed but enough to make it sting. He wanted to cry knowing what was going to happen to him, but he knew it would just invoke the deadly angel to just cause him more pain and only get what he wants faster before he could be saved by anyone.

The retreat of the tongue in his mouth actually gave him the chance to pull his head away and breath although he was just being choked. An awkward smile came crossed the blonde's lips watching him before yet again forcing the boy to look at him "You can either let it happen or it will be forced, the choice his up to you. But in the meantime..." An icy glance looked down at the boy as he pulled away completely "You can just stay here"

With a rough shove to the ground and the handcuffs being pinned to the ground be the chain Daisuke struggled as hard as he could to get back up yelling as loud as he could "Let me go"

Krad smirked some watching him as he walked towards the door "No you have to keep your deal, and if your going to be brave like your Baka Kaitou those hand cuffs will metal into the flesh of your very own skin" With a glare and grin Krad left the room closing the door tight.

Being left alone Daisuke continued to struggle with the cuffs twisting and tugging at them, before he final took Krad's words for granted and tried to unlock them. With one tap of the feather that appeared into Daisuke hand the cuffs did in fact close into his wrists making him wince and toss the feather away, to now lay there in tears with his eyes closed wishing he was just dead right about now "Someone...Please help me..."

* * *

Stopping in his tracks Satoshi glanced around, Crystal and Red both looked at him as he stopped "Is something wrong, Sato?" Crystal said blinking confused a bit on why he stopped.

Satoshi glanced to her confused some himself "I thought I heard Daisuke"

Red smiled and stretched her arms up in the air before placing them behind her head "Missing him already"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at her and shouted a bit getting a little defensive "Will you two listen to me! I know what I heard and it was definitely him. I have though...that he's in trouble...and with him being around Kuraddo is a lot worse"

Crystal nodded some looking to Red "I'd have to agree with him in...Watch out!" She ran and tackled Satoshi down as a bunch of white feathers came in his direction.

Red turned to see who was throwing them thinking that it could possible Krad but to her surprise it wasn't. Her eyes narrowed seeing the people and pulled a feather of her own "You wanna fight, then lets fight"

Crystal got up helping Satoshi then looked towards Red hearing her yell, then yells back "No Red don't! We have to get Satoshi out of here"

Satoshi watched them confused "Why me"

Red turned around and ran towards them soon Satoshi got dragged by both the girls before running with them "Well for one, you don't have powers like we do so just keep running no matter what"

Suddenly out of no where a women with pure white wings and a gold trim dress stood in their path. Crystal stopped immediately seeing the women almost to scared to move and red took charge tossing a red feather directly at the women only to have it sent back and strike her sending her back into Satoshi who was knocked over in the result. Finally being able to speak Crystal stuttered out "Lady...Hikari"

The women smirked "Oh so nice of you to remember me Cry" In the meantime they were being surrounded by the others. Red sat up getting off of Satoshi helping him up again to stand in front of him hearing what Crystal said. Satoshi looked at the women remembering her face a bit "Yes and you'll do me he forever of coming with me right"

Both the girls got into a fight position before then Crystal winced greatly clinging to herself yelling from the sharp pain coming from within her. "Crystal?" Satoshi and Red went to aid her before stopping seeing a bright aura coming from her to alone back away.

Lady Hikari chuckled seeing this "What's a matter my dear? Having trouble keeping yourself tamed"

Red growled and took out a feather again "That's it!" she grabbed Satoshi and Crystal before allowing the feather to glow itself to make them all disappear from sight. Leaving the Hikari to frown and point at the others yelling frustrated to find them.

Crystal continued to lay on the ground now in a cave with the other "Make it stop!" Satoshi watched not having a clue on what's going on, but Red on the other hand was trying her best to help her chanting in a different language obvious a spell which wasn't making the glowing light to go away. After she stood up she screamed with pain as white wings appeared on her back.

Red began to panic chanting the spell loud before seeing it was no use "Cry, you have to concentrate really hard! You can bet her"

Crystal only yelled louder and Satoshi backed from her seeing the girl transform completely just like what him and Daisuke do. After releasing her head and standing straight up who was Crystal grinned looking at Satoshi. Red walked in front of Satoshi glaring at the person holding out a feather which was soon knock away by the new arrival. "Relax, I won't harm you with Satoshi-sama standing right behind you"

This caused the both of them to wonder who she was and why was it that she was not the form of Latheal, Red kept her glare not liking her presences "Who are you and what have you done to our friends"

"Gezz...your sharp...My name is Reina and I am the other half of the messed up girl. Their both taking a long nap so it'll be awhile before they come back" She flipped her golden hair back letting it sway slightly behind her since it was waist long.

Satoshi knew this couldn't be good seeing that she looked almost identical to Krad, but to make problems worse a sudden yelling came to him making him wince and place his hands on his head "D.a..i..." he closed his eyes for a second before quickly reappearing them as if seeing a scene of some sort came into his vision and yells out "Daisuke!"


	6. Pain & Suffering

A sharp pain ran throughout Daisuke's entire body as he laid lifelessly on the ground. His breathing was very deep and heavy with a mixture of blood and sweat all over his body. Bite marks and scratches were the causes of the blood, the last bits of his clothes were tossed on the side only his shirt remained on his arms but it was torn apart as well. Wincing and whining with great pain he attempted to open his eyes after having some of the crimson color of happiness slightly destroyed in them. His breathing calmed a bit as he continued to lay there, thoughts and images of the blonde made him wince again, closing his eye tightly.

'..It hurts...My whole entire body just wont move...' I glanced up to look at the handcuffs that were still bond to my wrists 'I never thought I could make any other stupid deal in my entire life..' The sharp pain in my body made me hiss again and wince to let my head fall to the side, I could feel the clenching of my fists as the pain came back.

I let tears fall to the ground cringing in fear to the fact of what just happened, the rough knife-like nails digging into my skin as well as the somewhat dog-like bites, that evil smirk only wanting to hear me yell and scream, his eyes were so cold and uncaring of how much pain he caused me...

'Dark...where are you whenever I actually need you...Couldn't you hear me scream or yell out in pain?' The thoughts of everyone rushed through my head as then I saw the earlier events like at school or when it was the first time of the attack "Hiwatari..." I wanted to say Satoshi but it just didn't want to come out that way...He'll be destroyed to find this out...His eyes were filled with pain as he saw me laying on the ground before...what will he think now...

The tears just started coming now as I started actually started shaking wanting to be free and away from here. Why did I feel like this why is it that the pain in my body was making me sick as I continued to cry more before finally yelling out for him...I actually yelled out for Satoshi...Hiwatari...

* * *

The girls glance to him, Reina smirked some before grabbing Red by her neck as she was distracted "Eyes on the enemies Miss Kitou or this may happen" Red was taken by surprise and just gasped before a pressure spot in her neck was being pressed on to make her pass out. Reina looked to the undefended Satoshi who just backed away and ran out of the cave.

Before getting snatch by the arm as he exited looking into the eyes of Krad "Krad! You have to help Crystal!" Satoshi blinked some seeing his other half just smile and tighten the grip on his arm. Satoshi winced and hissed a bit "Krad...what are you"

"Tch...Krad's not here right now Master Satoshi, and you'll do as I say or something else will happen." The blonde glanced to Reina who had the captured Red in her grasp, but Satoshi refused and struggled, tugging to get his arm back but soon gave once the hold tighten.

Krad bent down whispering into the boy's ear "You wouldn't want Daisuke to suffer more now would you"

Satoshi's blue eyes widened and looked directly at him, that tone he gave he knew very well he did something to Daisuke "Where is he?" he threatened now glaring at Krad.

"Well isn't that just our little secret?" The blonde rubbed his forehead on Satoshi's, brushing against his lips slightly before only to get smacked away by his tamer. Krad growled in frustration and tightened the grip he had on his tamers arm bring it to the snapping point making Satoshi yell in pain before it was released and he shoved his tamer to the ground

"Why don't you two ever listen? Why can't you just follow through and things wouldn't be so hard!" Satoshi winced curling up a bit on the ground clinging to his arm as it was broken now.

Krad glanced down at him "That's Pathetic! Get up!" Satoshi ignored him for the first part getting tired of hearing that voice "I said get up!"The blondegrabbed him forcing him to stand by his broken arm only to make him yell again and start listening "Reina! Lets go"

Reina watched him and nodded "Yes sir.." She carried Red on her back watching Satoshi wincing as he was filled with pain by Krad holding his arm like he did forcing him to walk along with him.

'It's nothing! I can deal with this, its not like I haven't been hurt like this before...but what happened...What happened to Daisuke that he's not tell me...' grits his teeth together trying to ignore the pain 'I will find you Daisuke! I promise I will...even if...it kills me in the process...'


	7. Help Is Here

_There a story I've been told when I was little and it was about a real life artifact called the Black Wings…This artwork was the most strongest of them all and one day was to be reborn…But the cause of this has to be done with the two twin Angels it first created or it will never work…This is why Lady Hikari wants Niwa here…That rebirth is going to be done by his own hands._

After awhile Daisuke heard the door open, he blinked some looking at the new clothes he had on. They were all white, and he figured someone must of came in here while he was passed out again. His gaze shifted over to the beats of someone's foot steps, only to see Kei and shift a bit forgetting he was pinned down by the cuffs.

Watching the boy squirm he smirked a bit "Now Now Niwa, there would be now need for us to kill you yet. And after all your not really in the shape to be doing anything "

Daisuke hated it to hear him say that and he knew he was right due to the fact of the sharp pains surging through his entire body making him slightly hiss and wince, growling a bit to warn Kei to away "What do want with me!" he mainly demanded.

"Its very simple…" Kei said as walked over to the boy, ignoring the growling after grabbed the chains of the cuffs unpinned him but had a hold of the boy himself now, forcing Daisuke to stand up weakly "Your whole being will belong to the Hikari, once this is all over…" Just as he had a grip on Daisuke's neck to choke him the door opened again making Kei drop the boy. Daisuke fell to his knees staring at the ground blankly hearing those words and to be confused by them. Two figures stood in the door way, it was Krad and Satoshi. Kei glance back at them "Now what?"

Krad glared at Kei seeing him in the room "Lady Hikari is searching for you." The tone in his voice was getting icy cold as well as his personality as he just shoved Satoshi in the room. "Don't try escaping, cause if you do you'll end up like Niwa." With that Krad left the room leaving Kei behind.

Kei glanced down at Daisuke glaring a bit "lucky.." he growled and left following after Krad to go find Lady Hikari.

Satoshi sighed grabbing a hold of his broken arm before seeing Daisuke in the room as well. "Daisuke!" With shock he moved over to the boy but then his emotion faded looking down at the boy as he did or said nothing "Dai…Daisuke?" he knelt down then saw it all. The small cuts and bite marks as well as the handcuffs on his wrists, Satoshi reached out to uncuff him only to stop when he heard a faint 'don't' from the boy. Satoshi looked at him worried in not seeing him having no real sign of happiness as he use to have "What happened"

Hearing him speak like he did Daisuke couldn't help but to let his eyes water a bit refusing to cry but with the gentle touch of Satoshi's hand on his cheek, he let the tears fall and let himself fall into Satoshi arms. Satoshi watched him surprised with his action it had to of been pretty bad to make him cry like he was, but something was different Daisuke voice did sound broken as he spoke to him "Take me home…Please Sato…Just take me home"

Blue eyes gazed into the crimson ones which the tears could not stop, but then he blinked "Wait…Didn't Krad cast that spell on you so you couldn't remember anything?" Daisuke nodded lightly only to get another question "But you know my name…how did you"

He got cut off by the red head as he tried to finish the question "I don't know…it just failed"

Seeing that he was finally talking Satoshi looked at the bite marks on his shoulder "And what about the marks…and the small cuts…" With that the only response he got was silence and having Daisuke hide his face from his sight. Curious about it Satoshi reach a hand over to one of the marks, but to have Daisuke move away from him "Dai…did they"

"If you mean by things getting stolen…then yes…he did…" Satoshi knew what he meant the looked at the cuffs again, before grabbing them "Satoshi! No Stop"

"Don't worry, they're made by the Hikari's right? And if you can't take them off. Then I'll get them off somehow" With that he tried once again uncuffing him.

Watching Satoshi fiddle with the cuffs he noticed he was only using one hand and the other one he barely moved "Sato? What wrong with your arm"

Satoshi started focused on the cuffs as he spoke "Krad broke it while he grabbed me, its nothing…"taken by surprise Satoshi looked at Daisuke as he forced a kiss on to himself, he stared at the boy confused but soon found out that he could move his broken arm again and not have any pain at all. Daisuke pulled away and looked down with a slight red tint on his cheek as did Satoshi as he just looked at the boy shocked that he'd do that "W-what…what was that"

"It helps…to have both arms…It was something Dark taught me a long time ago…with a kiss...I could transfer some of my energy to heal your arm…or if in any other cause I could heal a deep wound on someone"

Satoshi smiled a bit "That's helpful.." he went back on trying to get the handcuffs off mumbling a slight 'Thanks' and Daisuke just nodded lightly mumbling back 'your welcome..'

* * *

"Hm…I thought so" Lady Hikari was watched a air viewed video screen of the room that Daisuke and Satoshi were in. She grinned as she zoned into the view of the boys as they just both smiled. A crossed from her Kei was watching the screen as well disgusted with how his son was disobeying him and helping out the red head. Krad was just leaning against the wall as for Reina she was peeking into the room from two sliding doors before hearing the woman's voice yell out her name then she came in "Reina…You should not be sneaking into rooms your not invited to…Now did you put Miss. Kitou in the correct room"

Reina instantly nodded in a bow slight "Yes ma'am"

"Good" She picked up he hand that had a wine glass in it and took a sip from it "These boys are supposed to be tamers? Pft…How pathetic. Kei, you said that Satoshi's feelings were all locked up. Did you not?"

Kei looked from the screen to the woman "Yes ma'am I did but I don't…" Kei jumped backwards wincing greatly as now he had small cuts and wine on him.

Lady Hikari grew furious watching the boys help each up "It doesn't look that way!" Krad's and Reina's attention turned towards her hearing the yelling and the wine glass shattering upon contact with Kei's face. The woman then knocked the screen away standing up "I want those two in this room! Right Now! And you!" She looked to Kei lifting her hand to gain control of his body and toss his to the middle of the room "Go get cleaned up before I really deal with you"

Kei stood up franticly and bowed to her "Yes…ma'am…" Then he turned and left the room taking a few shards of glass out of his skin "That bitch! Who does she think she is?" he winced some taken another shard out walking into a different room beside going to clean his face off , looking to an artifact he used one of the shards of glass and placed it on the painting "I command you to wake up from you deep sleep"

With that a young man that looked almost exactly like Daisuke was stand in front of Kei. The boy had lighter blonde hair than Krad and his eyes were a very light icy purple. He yawned and stretched slightly then blinked having a finger in his face.

Kei looked down at the boy and started his command "Argrentine at all cost you most disobey Lady Hikari!" Argrentine just yawned again and moved the finger away from his face "Yeah yeah old man…Now can I go back to bed"

Kei glared at him and then held up a small doll and squeezed it a bit making the boy clench his fist and wince as the area around himself tightened "Do you remember what happens when you disobey me Agent?"

The boy just nodded as he squirmed as the area tightened again before he yelled "Okay! Okay! I'll do it"

Kei released the grip on the doll freeing him "Good, now you can do what you want. Seeing that you know who's in command now"

Agent then headed out of the room and looked around the estate yawning some "Man that was a good nap to…hm…" he blinked some as he glanced around "Krad's back? With Satoshi, Crystal, and Red? Well that's odd…What's even odder is that presence of that Niwa boy. Great the pests here…What's been happening since I've been asleep"

Reina walked around the corner looking at Argrentine and answers the question he had "A lot has been happening"

Agent blinked some seeing Reina "Heh, I can see that now since your out and Latheal isn't. Alright then, tell me. What the hell is going on around here"

Reina sighed and glanced off "I should tell you this way? And you didn't even give me a proper hello this time either Agey"

Argrentine glared and growled a bit "Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out"

Reina smirked and glanced back at him "Agey"

He did give her that fair warning and that was enough from him to run at her alone to get caught but Krad as he grabbed Agent from behind wrapping his arms around the boy "Now, Now Agent. There's no need to get upset over little words"

"Damn it Krad! Let me go! I'm tired of her calling me that!" Agent said as he glanced back at Krad with narrowed eyes.

Krad smirked seeing this "Then I won't tell you what's going on"

Just the Agent calmed down and sighed "Fine"

Krad chuckled some and nuzzled him a bit, whispering in his ear "That's a good boy…" He released him and started to walk off.

Agent watched him for a bit before blinking and running after him "HEY! You said you'd tell me, so tell"

Krad sighed and stopped "It's to reactive the Black Wings so now if you don't mind I have other things I got to do. Reina tell him everything else and no horseplay!" He then continued walking off and Agent glance back to Reina who told him everything that's happened as far as she remembers it.


	8. To Trust or Not To

_My dear Satoshi…whatever you do…you must keep the Hikari's from reactivating the Black wings! If you don't things will change and the world will be in grave danger! Don't forget my son…You have the power to control your own fate…Now please live through with it.._

Still fiddling about with the handcuffs trying to figure out how that unlock, Satoshi's memories from the past back to haunt him. Daisuke watched him worried with the looks he was giving before he hissed himself wincing slightly as the other tried to pry the cuffs off. Satoshi was determined to get them off once before he even tried to bite the chains off that proved to be a failure and his jaw to hurt as well. The red head just sat still watching him and his attempts every once in awhile he'd laugh to how odd of a position they were in only to get snapped at by Satoshi as he didn't find it too funny.

"Can we just go…I can run with them on…"

"No, Daisuke! I have to get them off cause you can unlock things a lot faster than I can" Satoshi continued turning about the chain on the cuffs still trying to figure out how to get them off.

Daisuke smiled and nodded "Yeah I can see that." He tried to laugh again but was interrupted by Satoshi who knocked him over and pinned him to the ground.

"How can you still smile and laugh like you are…Daisuke…Do you not realize what's going on or with what has happened?" His blue eyes stared down to meet with the crimson ones beneath him. Within moments the younger boy beneath him looked away with a light blush upon his cheek. "Daisuke….I..L-"

Just then the door opened and Krad stood there blinking at the position although dumbfounded to what was going on. The boys just stared back too scared to really even move with the knowledge that Krad was on the 'Light' side. "Well! Just don't lay on top of each other get up and hurry!" they both looked at each other as Satoshi got up, Daisuke sat up and the blonde walked over to Daisuke uncuffing the handcuffs on the boys wrists.

"Wait! Krad…are you.." Daisuke looked at the blonde oddly for a second and Satoshi had his fists clenched tightly watching him

"Now come on Dai! Does this look like the face of that stupid demon" Krad smiled some and Daisuke without hesitation jumped up and hugged him crying. A small grin was placed upon his lips as he nuzzled the smaller one stroking the red strands of hair softly "yes yes I know...I'm sorry.."

Satoshi watched Krad and know that something was wrong with him, of course being Krad's tamer he'd know everything. Krad looked to Satoshi and tipped his head some "What's wrong Satoshi?"

Satoshi narrowed his gaze at Krad some "Something's not right…"

The blonde blinked some "I don't understand that…look it was right after I left you I started to yell and gain control again. Can that not happen? But look if you don't trust me I'll kill myself for you" with that he took a feather out

"No! Don't!" Satoshi dropped some to cling to the arm, he could see that Daisuke was trusting him and started to think a bit 'He did get Daisuke out of those cuffs and he is trying to help as escape…so then he'd have to be back..'

Krad pulled away from them seeing that they both finally trusted him again "Alright, now quickly follow me" Both the boys nodded and followed after him as he led them down the hall a bit away from the room.

Daisuke glanced to Satoshi, who was still trying to decide if Krad was still trusting or not, before looking away wondering on what he was trying to say before Krad interrupted him "Sato.."

Satoshi blinked and glanced over to him "Yes?"

"What were you talking about earlier?"

Krad glanced back and Satoshi noticed this, he smiled slightly "It was nothing...don't worry about it." As he finished this they walked into a big room.

Daisuke looked around then blinked some seeing Krad stop "Krad? Why did you stop.." Satoshi stood in front of Daisuke some unsure if Krad could be trusted or not right now.

The blonde glanced back and smirked "Fools.." Just then Red came up behind Daisuke and tugged him away from Satoshi

Daisuke glanced back at her and was surprised "Red! Your okay" he winced some as she gripped his hands tightly together like the handcuffs he had on earlier "Red…Let go.."

Satoshi went to help him but just then someone else came up from behind him and grabbed him holding up a rose towards his neck thorns like razors. "Don't move.." the person said.

"No Satoshi! Red! Let go!" Daisuke tried to tug away but Red only held him there not saying a word.

"A two for two nice catch Red, and Argentine...Now.." Krad smirked turning towards Daisuke lifting his chin up some so he'd look at him "Its your turn for pain again…and instead of a lesson, I'll get rid of your loved ones"

Daisuke clenched his fists some before he could finally knock Red off of himself. Soon after Krad smacked him to the ground leaving him to wince some

"I believe I told you to listen…" The blonde lifted up his hand some and Argentine, who was holding Satoshi, shoved his hand into the boys side earning the yell of pain from Satoshi.

Daisuke yelled looking up at Krad "Stop it! Please! I'll do what you want!"

Krad smirked before waving his hand slightly to make Argentine stop, Satoshi started to feel faint with the wound on his side. "Good boy…now.." The blonde took a feather out and sliced his own arm a bit watching Daisuke.

Daisuke shook his head "Stop it Krad!" Seeing Daisuke reaction only made him grin evilly and continue only to stab himself with the feather close to his heart "Krad!" Daisuke grabbed his hands to make him stop. Satoshi watched the scene with blurred vision resisting the fact that he wanted to pass out.

"Daisuke.." the blonde mumbled "What's going on.." he spoke weakly as he fell to his knees.

Satoshi's eyes widened hearing Krad knowing what he was up to "Daisuke…Don't!" Just the Argentine pushed up the rose on his neck some causing it to bleed slightly, to make Satoshi go silent only to watch helplessly.

"What do you-" Daisuke blinked some as his attention was taken from Satoshi and back to Krad as he grabbed on to his shirt before he looked down some to cough out blood which sounded like he was choking on it. Daisuke clenched his fists some before he knelt down to the blondes level, doing the same as he did with Satoshi trying to heal the wounds.

Satoshi couldn't help but to slightly black out but shook his head seeing Daisuke kiss Krad as he did before with himself. "Daisuke.."

Krad smirked some as the outside wound were healed just by the boys magical kiss and could feel the blood in his throat go away but before it was all gone he shoved the boy away, chuckling as he stood "Your too easy"

Daisuke coughed into his hand coughing out some of the blood that was in Krad's mouth. He winced clinging to himself as all the wounds on his body reopened causing him to yell out in pain. A white light surrounded him as he yelled in pain, he could feel that from within himself something was wrong. He clenched his eyes shut biting on his lip as he tried not to scream out anymore.

"Funny…I thought it would of don more" the blonde snickered watching the boy.

Satoshi growled some standing up more than he was "Krad…what did you do to him?"

Krad glanced to Satoshi as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke "I made him mix his bloodline that's all, that same trick was the one Dark did and it always had a fall back response and I love this one, since it does help from early which gave him the reason to why he gave in"

Satoshi closed his eyes not wanting to hearing about earlier "Shut up Krad!"

Agent went to tighten his grip but Krad shook his head "No he has all the reason to be mad…since the one he loves…is becoming mine with each move today"

Daisuke opened his eyes hearing that and Satoshi's words from earlier, Satoshi had fallen silent before he went back to wincing slightly letting the wound get to him to knock him out. Krad smirked and bent down whispering in Daisuke's ear to send chills down the boys back "You did say you would do what I want right? Just consider this one"

Daisuke clenched his fists and used his head to roughly head butt him away from his ear but then stopped as he felt sick as the blonde ran his hand under his shirt.

"I think it time for you to fall asleep again since the ceremony isn't ready for you just yet. What do you think?" As the blonde continued Daisuke could help but feel faint which made it easy for the blonde to nip at the boys neck.

"..s..t.op.." Daisuke slurred out as he felt like he was loosing himself.

The blonde smirked looking down at the boy "I see the earlier events are still if affect. Do you want me to fix that for you?"

Daisuke shook his head looking to Satoshi snapping out of it "No!"

"Heh…suit yourself then…" With that Krad stood up and hit the boy on the back of his head to knock him out before looking to Argentine "Make sure these boys get back to there rooms and as for Red tell Reina to come and get her back into her room"

Argentine nodded to him before he did as the blonde told him.


	9. Freedom?

Satoshi sat against the wall with arms wrapped around Daisuke who was still sleeping "At least we're not completely locked up with time…" He smiled somewhat before his facial expression faded brushing a head through the red strands of hair. "If only you could hear me…I could tell you what I've been meaning to tell you before its too late…" Daisuke still remained snugged against him having the feeling about being safe allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Kei, Krad, Reina, and Argentine watched as the main Hikari smash a glass cup in her hands watching Satoshi's actions "I will not stand for this! We've come to far and he's getting in the way again." She stood up and looked at Kei "You need to do something about your son! Its only a matter of time before we can get the Black Wings to waken!"

"Miss Hikari…" Reina spoke bowing slightly as she stepped forwards "When exactly will that time start, if I may ask?"

The Hikari walked over to Reina, which made the girl quiver a bit then spot as the lady just place a hand on her head as if she did something good "That's a good question my dear. As soon as that Niwa boy wakes up, it will be time" Reina started at the ground hearing this as her fists slightly tightened.

Seeing this Krad knocked her away from Lady Hikari and took a feather out "You going to betray us aren't you?"

Reina looked up to him in horror of the feather "No, no I wasn't!"

Krad glared letting the feather glow "Your lying"

"No Krad!" Reina closed her eyes changing back to Crystal and at that moment Argentine quickly grabbed her and ran out of the room. "Mn…what happened…"

"Agent!" Krad yelled about to go after them before the women watched in front of him

"No. Let them go" she grinned and looked back at the screen zooming into on to Daisuke "They'll wake him up. And when they do…finish them" Kei watched as Krad bowed slightly, before he left the room "Kei…I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes ma'am…what is it?" Kei said glancing to her

A screen of events came up to where Kei was awakening Argentine "You did good on awakening Argentine without my permission, but your capture on the girls and Satoshi was great. Except…" She aloud the volume on the screen to rephrase his words for him 'Argrentine at all cost you most disobey Lady Hikari!' Kei's eyes widen as he heard those words again and backed away from the women going to run out of the room before the doors closed in front of him "I think not Kei, for you see…Your time has ended, you are no longer needed for this awaken cause you can be no longer be trusted!" With that white wings spread out from her back launching a bunch of feathers towards him like knives.

Argrentine let go of Crystal as soon as he got to the doors of a prison room "Listen to me go straight down the hall and turn left to get Red out of her room."

Crystal blinked some looking at him "I remember you….Why are you doing this?"

Agent looked at her sadly at first but then smiled faintly "My job was to protect you two…not destroy you. That was why I was created and why I will die for you even if your trying to help Niwa…Now go I'll get Satoshi" Crystal nodded and ran off down the hall as Agent ran to another to open the doors that Satoshi and Daisuke was in.

Satoshi looked towards him remember that he was the one to toss them in that room "You can't have him!"

"Calm down Satoshi…" He walked towards them to make Satoshi grab a hold of Daisuke to stand up "No don't wake him!"

Daisuke did start to move slightly waking and Satoshi glanced to him hearing his slight awakening "Why not…If he's awake he can get out of here faster"

"No…If he's awake…The Black Wings will start to awaken cause he's up in this house…We have to get him outside before he wakes…"

"Alright…but why are you…" Satoshi's eyes widened seeing Krad behind Agent

"I think times up and Niwa needs to awake?" the blonde smirked making Agent turn immediately only to get backhanded and knock to the floor because of it getting trapped within the chains on the floor

"Satoshi! Get him out of here!" Agent said as he struggled with the chains "Go get Crystal and Red then get out of this house!"

Satoshi nodded as Agent broke the light in the room giving Satoshi some time to get out of the room with Daisuke in his arms, as soon as he got out of the room Red and Crystal met with him. "This way, we have to get out of here" Both the girls nodded and followed him.

"Wouldn't it be easier if…" Red blinked some looking at Daisuke to smile as he slightly awoken "Good morning Daisuke…"

Satoshi blinked and looked at Daisuke as he shifted his position to get up "No Daisuke! …Just stay still I don't have time to put you down now" Daisuke nodded lightly staying put, as he was still a little dizzy.

Crystal looked to Satoshi worried cause she remembered what Lady Hikari and Agent said "Doesn't that mean…"

"Yes the Black wings will be calling to him soon, but if we get him out of here fast we'll be safe."

Daisuke winced clinging to Satoshi "It hurts…" He buried his head into his shirt slightly hearing someone's voice.

"Bare with it just a little longer Daisuke…" Just then they stopped seeing Lady Hikari in the doorway their only path to the way outside.

The women grinned with out spread wings "I will not let you leave. Not just yet"

They turned to go up the stairs and saw Krad "And I won't let you leave either.."

"Let us go!" Crystal yelled at them before just then the floor beneath them opened and they fell straight to the bottom.

Satoshi held on to Daisuke yelled as loud as he could "KRAD!"


	10. Home

AN: Alright everyone! I'm going to try and make this one the last chapter! And when this one is done, I'm going to finish my others. So I'll be seein' ya in a different story Daisuke

* * *

Krad blinked and bit hearing his tamer yell, but Lady Hikari gave him some sort of a glance to make him stop, getting brain washed once again. "I will not let you come back yet, I've come so far and now we have them," she said as she walked towards the hole to drop down with them and Krad followed after her.

Satoshi sat still holding on to Daisuke as Red caught both Crystal and himself setting them gentle on the ground as she folded her wings. They all looked up to the hole they had just fallen through. Satoshi looked to Red "Do you think you can get back up there?"

"I could try" with that she expanded her red wings and pushed off the ground to try to get up to the hole. When she got close to it, Lady Hikari suddenly appeared and shot her down.

"No Red!" Crystal yelled as she run to catch her, before getting barred in with feathers that turned into a cage. Krad was next on the scene, and both Satoshi and Daisuke covered their ears to a sound that shrieked out to his landing. Daisuke yelled as a gold light start to emit from him, upon hearing the noise causing another light behind them.

Satoshi glanced to the other light wincing some as he looked at it, "It's the Black Wings…"

"So nice of you to know your artifacts Satoshi, but then again you are a Hikari." Lady Hikari said as she walked towards the young tamers.

"Satoshi! Get Daisuke out of here!" Crystal yelled as she tried to get the cage open "If Daisuke gets close to it, he'll get stuck in that painting forever!"

With that Satoshi grabbed a hold of Daisuke and tried to run, but Krad stopped them and grabbed a hold of Satoshi, wrapping an arm around his neck "I don't think so, you're going to lose him again"

Daisuke stood up himself, clenching his fists slightly as he tried to ignore both the sounds and his own pain. When he tried to run the woman knocked him back pinning him by his neck to the artifact, causing his self to glow more as well as the black wings.

"No! Daisuke!" Crystal and Satoshi yelled as the both struggled against their restraints, and Red attempted to stand. Upon getting up, Daisuke yelled more and Satoshi had to cover his ears as the artifact reacted to him once more.

"Stop it!" He yelled trying to get away from Krad. And at that point a rose struck the black wings, and Argrentine appeared in the room struggling to stand his self as he was wounded a lot.

"I will not allow you to reactive that thing!" He commanded as the rose exploded causing rose petals to fall from the blast surround the Black wings.

"Your too late, you stupid doll!" With that she shoved Daisuke slightly causing him to slightly get sucked into the artifact.

"No! Krad" Satoshi looked up to the blonde behind "Please…you have to come back and stop her!"

Krad looked down at him "No, I'm doing myself a forever."

"Sorry…" Satoshi said as he elbowed Krad in the stomach hard enough to make him let go. He winced some as he grabbed Krad as a sort of vacuum started to pull everyone towards the wings except for Crystal who was in the cage. "Crystal! Grab Red!"

He said as he saw Red nearing the cage.

Crystal made her move and grabbed her pulling her close to the cage "Got her! Hurry Sato!" She said watching him struggle getting over to her.

Upon slipping Argrentine grabbed both him and Krad helping them over to the cage "You do know this isn't going to end the way you want it right?"

Satoshi looked at him and nodded "I know…but I have to try, hold on to Krad for me"

"Be careful Satoshi" Agent said as he pulled Red, Krad and himself into the cage.

Satoshi smiled some "I will" with that he let go of the cage allowing his self to be pulled in.

"No Satoshi!" Crystal went to go after him but Agent stopped her.

"He'll be fine, there's just one thing he has to do, and that is take over the estate himself." Hearing that Crystal blinked some watching Satoshi near Lady Hikari and Daisuke.

On getting close to her, he ran right into her knocking her off Daisuke and on to the black wings. "No! This isn't happening!" She yelled as she struggled against getting sucked into the void.

Satoshi watched her "It is." he said as he shoved her into the void more getting completely sucked in. The only problem was getting Daisuke away from the artifact; he grabbed on to Daisuke's arms and tried pulling him out "Come on Daisuke!"

Daisuke tried getting out himself slipping somewhat as the artifact's void got stronger. "I can't!"

Seeing the scene, Agent got out of the cage to help them, he also grabbed on to Daisuke and helped pull. Satoshi looked to him shocked, but continued to pull on the boy. "Satoshi…tell him"

"What?" he said looking to him.

"The black wings can't stand that kind of stuff, and that's how Krad and Dark got away from it before, so tell him!" They started to slip into the artifact themselves, as the void got stronger.

Satoshi looked to Daisuke, who started to give up passing out slightly "Daisuke! You can't give up…" Agent watched him keeping a hold of Daisuke, edging him to tell him "Daisuke…I love you..."

With that Daisuke opened his eyes to look to him, the golden light starting to disappear. Just then inside the void Lady Hikari started to come back pushing her wings to the extent and upon trying to reach Daisuke, the Black wings cut her off as it closed the void throwing Daisuke out. Satoshi caught Daisuke and the cage let go of the others.

Crystal blinked some looking at the cage and looked around "Why did the cage save us?"

Krad sat up and looked at her "Because I made it to help us.."

Crystal blinked before screaming and smacking him away "HELP!"

"Crystal…That hurt, and now you're going to clean the kitchen for a month."

They all blinked and looked to Krad before then Crystal tackled him "Your back!"

"Yeah…I've been back."

Satoshi looked to him confused slightly "Then why didn't you let me get Daisuke away?"

Krad looked to his tamer and offered a smile "To get rid of the head of this house and get you to be it."

Agent sighed as he sat "In other words you had that planned out."

The blonde nodded some standing up "Yes and that was when you guys fell through the hole and I heard you Sato" Crystal hugged him more as Red then started to move was well. "And now…I think its time to go home"

Daisuke looked to him only nodding slightly. Crystal then let go of Krad as he walked over to Daisuke and Satoshi bending down to Daisuke's level. "I'm sorry for everything…I really am…and if there's.."

"No…Krad, I just want you to be yourself alright. Its not too much to ask of you" he said smiling a bit.

"But I…"

Daisuke shook his head some "Don't worry about it…Just…Can we go home now?"

Krad smiled and nodded helping both his tamer and Daisuke up "I love you to the most so when we get home, I'll make dinner tonight and it'll be the best you've ever had."

Agent looked to them not knowing what to really do now "Agent, come on." Crystal said with Red as they stood up to follow after the boys.

"Right, I'm coming" he said getting up off the floor and following after them.

After awhile on returning home, Krad served them to what he promised. Daisuke remained silent about what happened that day and Satoshi agreed with it so they acted as if nothing really happen. But each night after that Daisuke stared out his window to the stars knowing that someday they would have to face the black wings once again, since they do not seal it once again, though he knew if it was to happen again. They would be ready for it.

Krad: Finally Daisuke

Dai: I'm tired alright...Your still so mean to me.

Sato: He's got a point there, Krad

Krad: Oh shut it --;

* * *

Dai: Anyways, Thanks once again for reading my story, sorry I got up to ten but I say it's still good! Gotta run now and see you in my other stories. 


End file.
